Most Beautiful Station
'Most Beautiful Station '''is the third episode of the nineteenth season. Plot It was spring time on the Island of Sodor. Most stationmasters like to have a friendly competition for the Most Beautiful Station. The Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds that evening. "I know you are all excited about this competition, but I still want you to be Really Useful. So, take care on how many trucks you take with your normal trains, judge your time wisely, and . . . Go Wellsworth!" "Yeah!" whistled Edward. "Tidmouth's certain to win," boasted Gordon. "Its grand, like me!" "Or me!" boasted James. "Nah! You guys are being silly! Vicarstown has this in the bag," said Dodger. Meanwhile, on Thomas' Branch Line, the engines were just as supportive as the Main Line Engines. "Maithwaite has this!" said Percy. "Nonsense, Ffarquhar," said Thomas. "Come on, Percy. We've got stone to take to the Harbour, and then a load of flowers for a station of your choice," said Percy's Driver. "Yeah, let's go!" "Silly green caterpillar!" boasted Thomas to Toby. "I've got to say, Thomas, I'm rooting for Maithwaite to win too!" "Nonsense, you can't leave me alone! Fine, Daisy, you still in with me?" "Nah, Dryaw's the best! I like seeing aeroplanes there, and I like fascinating things." "Huh!" Meanwhile, Percy was right on time. "Right on time," said the Harbourmaster. "Now, your flower trucks are right over there." "Thanks!" Percy soon reached Maithwaite with them. "I've ordering some lucky gnomes next," the Maithwaite Stationmaster told Percy. "Uh, what's a gnome?" asked Percy. "It's well, eh . . ." "Here, I'll show you," said Percy's Fireman, and he showed him a picture on his phone. "That looks . . . spooky," said Percy. "How?" asked his Driver. "Well, I don't know." "Whatever, I'm sure you'll be able to pick them up tonight at Tidmouth Harbour, right?" "What? Uh! Yes!" "Thank you." Soon, it was dark and Percy chuffed into Tidmouth Harbour. Fog had rolled in, and it was difficult to see. Then, Percy heard a noise . . . (trucks couple up to Percy) "Ah! It's the gnomes!" "Don't worry, Percy. It's only me!" called Norman. "Oh! Why do you spook me like that? You must know I'm afraid of gnomes." "You are? I . . . didn't . . . know . . ." "Well, I best be on my way. Good bye!" Percy soon reached Maithwaite, and shunted the trucks into a siding. Then, he went off to sleep at Ffarquhar. The next day, he took some stone trucks on to Tidmouth. "This is a disaster, and its your fault!" complained Gordon. Platform 1 was in a mess. Flower pots were all over! "What no!" replied James. "What are you two up to?" asked Percy. "This engine's red paint attracted the bull," replied Gordon. "No it didn't, you idiot!" "But you're red!" "And? Some TV show disproved that!" "Whatever!" "And it destroyed everything, right?" asked Percy, puzzled. "Yes, of course." "Oh, that must be Champion. Escaped again, I assume," replied Percy. Percy left his stone trucks and coupled up to ten trucks loaded with flowers. As he passed the Station, he called out to his Driver, "Stop! Here, have some of my flower trucks. I think Maithwaite has enough with five." "Well, thanks!" the two engines replied, and Percy continued on through his journey. (Percy hums Little Engines) As he passed Elsbridge, he saw Harold flying above. "What's up?" asked Percy. "The sky," replied Harold. "All right, I mean is something the matter?" "Yes, Champion the Bull is up ahead. Can you see if you can move him off the track?" "He must be hungry," said Percy. "Well," began Percy's Driver. "I guess this means one man must give up his apple." "You, because I do all the hard work, around here," replied Percy's Fireman. "You? But I actually make the engine go, besides, I was once in your footsteps." "Fine! Let's both give up our apples!" "No! I'm hungry!" "Shut up you two!" called Percy. "Let's get going. We haven't got all day!" "Right, let's go now!" They soon reached the bull. The Driver approached the bull. "Here, Champion. Have an apple." He led him off the track, and then the Farmer came along. "I'll take care of him now. Thank you." "You're welcome. (climbs back into cab) Let's go now!" (scene fades to Percy arriving at Maithwaite) "Sorry, we're late. We had to feed a hungry bull, and ah!" "It's all right, but don't those gnomes look fantastic!" "Uh! Y-yes they do!" Three weeks later, the Fat Controller announced the winner of the Most Beautiful Station. (band drummer begins drum roll) "And the winner is -- Maithwaite!" Everyone cheered, the engines whistled and honked, and the band played a lively tune. "Thanks to Percy!" said the Maithwaite Stationmaster. "I can't believe it!" cried Thomas the Tank Engine. "I can!" said Toby. The next day, there was a party at Maithwaite, and at the end of the day, the Stationmaster praised Percy. "Thank you Percy for helping out the station with these decorations. You are really useful and reliable indeed." "Thank you for your compliments, Sir." And Percy felt very happy indeed. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Dodger *Daisy *Norman *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Maithwaite *Tidmouth *Ffarquhar (mentioned) *Dryaw (mentioned) *Wellsworth (mentioned) *Vicarstown (mentioned) Trivia *This is Maithwaite's first appearence in Adventures on Rails. It is also located on Thomas' Branch Line. *James references the Australian show, "MythBusters" that disproved that bulls aren't necessarily aggrevated to the colour red, rather by the movement. *This episode was originally planned to air on December 24th, 2014, but was pushed back for unknown reasons. *This episode was originally aired as the second episode of the season. However, continuity issues came up after the events between James and Percy and Rescue Mission were revealed to take place in 2014. This episode takes place in spring 2015, and The Spirit of Christmas' events in Christmas 2014, so the two episodes were swapped. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes